The technology proposed herein describes an analytical tool for the rapid detection of inhalation anthrax prior to the onset of clinical symptoms. This potentially lethal disease can be fully suppressed in those who are administered antibiotics within 24-48 hours after initial exposure. However, accurate diagnosis can only be achieved using expensive, real-time polymerase chain reaction (PCR) assays (e.g., the LightCycler from Idaho Technology, Inc.) that are not readily available to clinics and hospitals. In the form of an immunochemical Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR) device and an Amperometric IMmunoSensor (AIMS) electrode assembly, the dual biosensor described in this application will be small enough to incorporate into a handheld device suitable for on-site, clinical use by physicians, nurses, and technicians. The scientific consortium comprised of Lynntech, Inc., the College of Veterinary Medicine and Department of Biochemistry and Biophysics at Texas A&M University (TAMU), and the Department of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics at the University of Texas-Houston Health Science Center Medical School will ensure that all biochemical, medical, and analytical issues of presymptomatic anthrax diagnosis are suitably addressed during the design of this technology.